L'envol
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Van Pelt suit les recommandations de Jane.


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Commentaire**

**Je tire le fil de la pelote. Après Cho, voici Van Pelt dans ses oeuvres.**

**Pas totalement sûr qu'on soit bien de le personnage mais j'aime bien l'idée d'une Van Pelt qui joue... Ah mais je me tais... je vous laisse découvrir...**

* * *

><p>Anthony Rafaelone.<p>

33 ans, 1,95m, athlétique, bronzé comme on peut l'être en Californie, agent immobilier au succès puant.

Il faisait les cents pas en de grandes enjambées, couvrant les quelques mètres carré de la pièce en un temps ridicule. Un. Deux. Trois. Demi-tour gauche. Un. Deux. Trois. Demi-tour droite.

Il martyrisait un téléphone portable envoyant mail et sms sur mail et sms.

.

- Vous croyez que c'est lui, Jane ?

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Van Pelt et Jane regardaient côte à côte le beau gosse s'agiter. Ils le faisaient mariner depuis une bonne quarantaine de minutes, Jane retenant sans cesse Van Pelt.

- Et vous ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Les preuves ne sont pas concluantes, tout au plus circonstancielles.

La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier qu'elle tenait et rechercha du doigt une ligne au milieu de la page.

- Il procédait à une visite pas loin du lieu du crime, il connaissait la victime - son concurrent direct - et ils se portaient assez peu d'estime… un témoin les a même vu se disputer deux jours avant le meurtre. Rafaelone a la réputation d'avoir du tempérament… bref, rien de valable…

- Et votre instinct ? Il dit quoi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Grace, vous regardez cet homme dans cette pièce, et vous me dites quoi ?

- Qu'il est agité… mais que d'un autre côté, c'est un grand nerveux, alors pourquoi pas… en plus il ne sait pas pourquoi il est là…

- Ne réfléchissez pas, Grace, ne réfléchissez pas… regardez-le et dites-moi… cet homme est ?

- Jane, la culpabilité ne se décrète pas…

Le mentaliste s'était contenté de hocher la tête avec un « hum, hum ».

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Van Pelt, elle perçut de l'amusement dans son regard.

- Et si vous le lui demandiez ?

Van Pelt, instinctivement, se tourna vers la porte s'attendant à voir Lisbon.

- Vous voulez dire, et si _nous_ le lui demandions ?

Jane agita ses mains en signe de dénégation.

- Non, non… si _vous_ le lui demandiez…

- C'est que… je… enfin… Il ne faudrait pas voir avec le patron d'abord ?

Aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, Jane eut un petit sursaut entre le charleston et le moonwalk.

- Je suis persuadé que Lisbon sera d'accord… j'en fais mon affaire…

Il fit un clin d'œil que Van Pelt n'osa pas interpréter puis il lui posa ses mains sur les épaules.

- Nous travaillons ensemble depuis… ? S'enquit-il.

- Quelques années ?

- Quelques années… et vous êtes passée par pas mal d'écueils… Je le sais… Grace, prenez votre envol et faites-moi craquer ce grand dadais là derrière…

Subitement regonflée par cette marque de confiance, un sourire ensoleilla le visage de la jeune femme.

- D'accord…

Instinctivement, elle reproduisit la danse bizarre de Jane et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Attendez Grace…

Jane lui tendit une feuille pliée en deux.

- Glissez cela dans votre dossier et ne la lisez qu'au moment qui vous semblera le plus opportun…

Van Pel pensa ajouter quelque chose mais renonça finalement pour s'exécuter.

Au moment de passer la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le mentaliste.

- Jane ? Vous êtes sûr que le patron…

Il lui signifia de déguerpir.

- Allez, jeune fille, ouste… je m'occupe des grandes personnes…

.

Lorsque Van Pelt entra dans la pièce, Rafaelone fit de grands gestes en s'approchant d'elle mais laissa ses bras finalement en suspend.

- Monsieur Rafaelone ? Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous faire attendre… je…heumm… Je suis désolée…

Selon ses propres standards, Van Pelt avait « minaudé grave », fait un « truc de nénettes » selon ceux de Rigsby. Rafaelone, lui, s'était seulement réajusté et avait fait disparaître tout signe d'énervement. Un sourire s'esquissait même sur son visage.

- Ca va, ça va… c'est juste que j'avais des rendez-vous… et… que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici… voilà, tout…

Van Pelt proposa un siège avant de s'asseoir en face de l'agent immobilier.

- Je suis encore désolée… Je vous remercie de vous tenir à la disposition du CBI…

- Je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen… mais vous ne voulez pas me donner la raison de cette convocation ?

Jane trouva amusant que Van Pelt lâche un petit « Oooh » en cachant sa bouche de sa main. Très Marilyn dans son genre. Elle avait beaucoup appris depuis ses débuts. Elle « minaudait grave ».

- Oooh, Monsieur Rafaelone… personne ne vous a dit ?

L'homme se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise jouant des muscles sous sa chemise.

- Je finirais presque par me demander si vous ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile… agent ?

- Grace Van Pelt…

Puis se redressant brusquement.

- Pourquoi, suis-je ici, Grace ?

Van Pelt prit un instant pour répondre. Juste un instant.

- Connaissez-vous M. Gregory ?

Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu Rafaelone lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle ne l'aurait pas juré mais presque.

- Cet empaffé… si je le connais… il me siphonne tout le secteur Est depuis des mois… Je vous cache pas que si je le coince entre quatre yeux…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours ? fit innocemment Van Pelt.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Rafaelone.

- C'est quoi ces questions ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Van Pelt rejeta une mèche sur le côté et sourit légèrement.

- Le secteur Est ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'acheter un petit appartement dans le coin… Vous avez de bons plans ?

La ficelle était grossière mais Jane pariait sur le cerveau reptilien de Rafaelone pour ne pas la voir. L'agent immobilier se saisit de son portable et se pencha légèrement.

- Et si vous me donniez votre numéro pour qu'on mette en place une série de visites ?

- Vous notez ? 555-0194… Van Pelt… en deux mots…

.

- Jane… Ne me dites pas qu'elle fait ce que je crois qu'elle fait…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le mentaliste vit Lisbon, les mains sur les hanches, lui lancer des regards assassins.

C'était le moment de sortir le grand jeu.

Il lui sourit largement.

.

- Oh… j'oubliais, Monsieur Rafelone… pour le bon ordre du pv d'entretien… vous savez que vous avez le droit de garder le silence, que rien ne pourra être retenu contre vous et que si vous le désirez… vous pouvez obtenir l'aide d'un avocat et que si…

Rafaelone fit de petits gestes avec son téléphone dans la main.

- Oui, oui… je sais tout ça… mais ai-je vraiment besoin d'un avocat ? Pourquoi suis-ici ?... et non… non, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'avocat…

- D'accord je prends donc note que vous avez pris connaissance de vos droits et que vous rejetez toute assistance juridique…

.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Jane et Lisbon regardaient.

- Vous voyez Lisbon… il faut lui faire confiance plus souvent… elle va vous le livrer sur un plateau…

.

Rafaelone recommençait à s'agiter. Il fit mine de se lever mais Van Pelt lui retint le bras avec un petit sourire. Histoire de l'inviter à rester assis. Ce qu'il fit.

- Mais enfin… de quoi m'accuse-t-on ?

.

Dans la pièce, derrière le miroir sans tain, Jane serra légèrement le bras de Lisbon.

- Avec ce genre de types… mettez-leur une jolie fille entre les pattes et ils se font ferrer comme un vulgaire poisson…

.

Van Pelt fixait Rafaelone, avec un demi-sourire qui lui faisait plisser les yeux de telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle rêvassait.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Le sourire s'évanouit, les yeux devinrent durs et Van Pelt tira la feuille pliée en deux du dossier, la défit, lut et annonça.

- Monsieur Rafaelone… je suis désolée… la police scientifique a trouvé vos empreintes sur le lieu du crime…

- Quel crime ? Gregory ? C'est un mensonge ! S'offusqua Rafaelone. Je…

Le portable de Van Pelt sonna à cet instant. Elle décrocha.

- Van Pelt à l'appareil…

.

Jane s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait du mal à se retenir de rire dans son téléphone.

- C'est excellent Grace… et si vous concluiez ? Hum ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?… Lisbon est pressée de boucler l'affaire, elle a une lessive à faire ce soir.

Il prit un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il raccrochait.

.

Van Pelt regardait Rafaelone d'un air désolée. Lui s'était tu, les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre fiévreuse.

- Je suis désolée… une alerte à la bombe anonyme… dans notre parking… l'obligation de fouiller toutes les voitures… nous venons de trouver l'arme du crime dans le coffre de la vôtre…

.

Anthony Rafaelone.

33 ans, 1,95m, athlétique, bronzé comme on peut l'être en Californie, agent immobilier au succès puant, avoua tout d'un bloc et écrivit sa confession sans rechigner. C'était la seule chose qui compterait au procès.

On trouva effectivement l'arme dans le coffre de sa voiture. Plus tard.

.

Lisbon avait félicité Van Pelt, elle pouvait être fière de ses résultats. Elle avait quand même beaucoup menti pour faire avouer son suspect. Assez peu orthodoxe comme méthode. Peut-être devrait-elle, à l'avenir, passer moins de temps avec Jane.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, ce soir là, Grace fit un crochet par Wallmart pour acheter un cadre.

Un joli cadre pour la feuille vierge pliée en deux que le mentaliste lui avait donnée.


End file.
